mcuffandomcom-20200215-history
The Hulk: Gamma World
The Hulk: Gamma World is a 2014 superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. It was directed by Bryan Singer and stars Mark Ruffalo, Liv Tyler, Tim Blake Nelson, Tim Roth, Jessica Chastain, Mark-Paul Gosselaar, Ty Burrell, Jeremy Renner, Scarlett Johansson, Nick Nolte and William Hurt. It was released on May 2, 2014. Plot In 1982, a ten-year-old Bruce is in the car with his parents. However, a gamma radiation truck hits their car. Bruce Banner and Betty Ross have developed an anti-magic weapon to use if Amora ever comes back. As they finish, Betty gets an alert that her father has woken up. They travel to the hospital where Rick Jones, Jennifer Walters, Leonard Samson, Samuel Sterns, and Thunderbolt Ross have woken up after three years. They take the five back to Stark Labs, where they are caught up on the past five years. Soon after, Rick begins to transform into a blue, Hulk-like creature, Jennifer into a more feminine Hulk appearance, Thunderbolt into a red, Hulk-like creature, Sterns into a floating, more slim, Hulk appearance with a gigantic brain, and Samson into a stronger, taller, human, but with green hair. After the six Hulk-like superheroes stop a bank robbery, the public applauds their new team. Sterns, with his new intellect, begins to turn on his friends and creates a plan to take over the world, even finding Abomination to help him. Bruce calls S.H.I.E.L.D., and they send Hawkeye, and several more S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. However, Sterns sets off a gamma force field, turning the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, sans Hawkeye, into gamma monsters. Hawkeye and Betty were out of range and now they cannot step foot in the growing gamma field that could soon turn the whole world into gamma monsters. Betty gets into a hazard suit and joins the Hulk team in finding Sterns. Hawkeye sees Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow aiming to kill the team and he captures her. She reveals that she has the secrets to stop the gamma field. Hawkeye and Widow set out to find her HYDRA base to get the files. Inside the field, Hulk fights Abomination, but is overpowered. Jennifer, now She-Hulk, also fails until Rick fights Abomination and wins. They decide to call Rick, A-Bomb. Thunderbolt/Red Hulk and Samson, being called Doc Samson, find Sterns and fight him, but they are overpowered in seconds and thrown out a six story window, but they both survive. Hulk, She-Hulk, and A-Bomb get Betty to safety when her suit rips but the gamma field is going faster and envelops her, turning her into a monster. She-Hulk knocks her unconscious and they lock her in a closet. In New York City, Hawkeye and Black Widow find the base and learn that only one man can stop this, Bruce's dead father. In the gamma field, the Hulk team are picked off one by one until Hulk manages to disarm him, causing the gamma field to glitch and go even faster. Hawkeye and Black Widow admit their feelings for one another and kiss just as the field approaches them, turning them into gamma monsters. By the field, The Hulk team begin to be controlled the field and fight one another until the Betty monster interrupts them. However, the field begins to be absorbed by an unknown man. Bruce realizes this is his father, David. David reveals that he never died, and actually gained the ability to absorb any substance and turn into it. Bruce realizes this will permanently turn him into a gigantic gamma monster and David tells Bruce he must kill David once the field is absorbed. Bruce cannot do this and She-Hulk is forced to kill her uncle. Everything is back to normal, Hawkeye, Widow, Betty, and all of New York is back to human. Bruce mourns his father and Sterns is arrested. The Hulk Team has disbanded and Bruce and Betty have broken up. However, as a gamma monster appears due to radiation having affected some citizens permanently the whole Hulk team shows up to stop him. In a mid-credits scene, the grave of David Banner is shown and a green arm reaches out of the ground, implying David is still alive. Cast *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk; a genius scientist working at Stark Labs and superhero. *Liv Tyler as Betty Ross; Bruce's girlfriend and fellow scientist. *Tim Blake Nelson as Samuel Sterns/The Leader; a scientist and supervillain. *Tim Roth as Emil Blonsky/Abomination; a former Master of Evil who is helping Sterns. *Jessica Chastain as Jennifer Walters/She-Hulk; Bruce's cousin who is a lawyer and superhero. *Mark-Paul Gosselaar as Rick Jones/A-Bomb; Bruce's best friend who is a machinist and superhero. *Ty Burrell as Leonard Samson/Doc Samson; Betty's ex-boyfriend who has gained abilities. *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye; a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Avenger. *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow; a HYDRA operative being hunted by Barton. *Nick Nolte as David Banner/Absorbing Man; Bruce's father who has gained abilities. *William Hurt as Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross/Red Hulk; Betty's father and army general who has become a red hulk. Reception 'Box office' The Hulk: Gamma World grossed $233.9 million (31.3%) in the United States and Canada and $513.9 million (68.7%) in other territories for a total of $747.9 million. The sixth highest-grossing 2014 film, the eighth highest-grossing film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, out of fifteen. It achieved a worldwide opening weekend of $262.8 million. 'Critical reception' On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes The Hulk: Gamma World has an approval rating of 91% based on 284 reviews, with an average rating of 7.6/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "A much better film than the first, The Hulk: Gamma World does a fantastic job continuing both The Avengers and The Hulk's plots."